We Can Work It Out
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: A pushy boss forces his assistant to marry him in order to keep his Visa status in the U.S. and avoid deportation to Canada. DISCONTINUED FOR THE TIME BEING.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Going through the old folders on my computer, I found this: my _Glee_ version of _The Proposal_.

* * *

Kurt Hummel woke up at 7:30 one morning and, noticing the clock, shot up immediately.

"Crap," he muttered, jumping out of bed. _The alarm must've been off or something_, he thought. He raced around his apartment, getting ready for work. Grabbing his suitcase, Kurt was out the door and on the way to Starbucks.

He sighed as he picked up the two coffee orders on the way.

"Hey, Kurt, the usual?" Jeff, the barista, asked. Kurt nodded and ran a hand over his face. It was 8:50; he had ten minutes to get to work before his boss arrived. And if Kurt was late, who only knows what Mr. Smythe would do, and Kurt didn't intend to find out.

"Here you go. Now get going," Jeff whispered, handing Kurt the tray. Kurt had pulled out his wallet to pay, but Jeff stopped him. "I'll put it on the company tab. Just go." Kurt smiled gratefully and rushed out of Starbucks and into the building across the street.

"Morning, Kurt, you're so close," Sugar, the receptionist, said; Kurt walked in at 8:57. "Here are the reports. Nick finished them for you this morning."

"Thanks, Nick," Kurt called. Nick grinned, shooting him a thumbs-up.

"He's coming!" Sugar whispered urgently. Kurt hurried into the office, placed the coffees in their usual spots, sat down and pretended to be absorbed in the reports when Sebastian walked in.

"Hummel," he said, "where is my coffee?"

"Right here, sir," Kurt replied, handing Sebastian the coffee he was drinking from. He noticed the mistake immediately and switched cups.

"Be careful, Hummel. You'll spill something and if that happens, you lose something, and trust me, it will more than your job, but something much more precious to you," Sebastian snapped. "Now where are those reports I told you to do?" Kurt handed the folder to Sebastian, who scanned through the pages.

"This doesn't look like your handwriting," Sebastian observed. "This looks like Duval's. Duval!" Nick ran into the room and saluted.

"Y-yes, s-s-sir?" he asked, voice trembling.

"Did you write these reports for Hummel?" he asked calmly. Everyone present knew this was a danger sign. Nick opened his mouth to reply, but shut it and looked down. "I asked a question, Duval. I expect an answer. Did you or did you not write Hummel's reports?"

"I did, sir," Nick whispered. Sebastian walked over to his desk and slipped the folder into the paper shredder. Kurt and Nick looked on in horror.

"Next time I assign someone a task, I anticipate that they finish it alone. Get back to work," Sebastian ordered. Nick raced out of the room. Kurt heard him sigh. "Hummel, stay here and bring me the notebook." Kurt fetched the red notebook that only Sebastian had access to. It was a huge curio in the office to what Sebastian wrote in there.

"Sir?" Kurt asked a few minutes later.

"What?"

"Uh, my grandmother's birthday is this weekend. She's turning eighty and, uh, I was wondering if I could take the weekend off," Kurt swallowed, braced for the denial that was sure to come.

"Hummel, look at me," Sebastian said. Kurt raised his eyes. "Say, hypothetically, I let you go visit your family. Who is going to get my coffee? Duval? He's worthless. Motta? She can't remember an order to save her life. Let me tell you a secret, Kurt." Kurt noted this rare use of his first name. "The people who work here are idiots." Kurt pursed his lips; most of his co-workers were his friends.

"So I can't go?" Kurt sighed.

"You are the only worthy person I hired, so no, you can't. Now go write those reports." Kurt groaned silently and walked out of the office.

"Are you in trouble?" Ryder asked from the next cubicle over. "I heard him tearing into Nick."

"No offense, but he called me the only worthy hire," Kurt mumbled. "Coming from him, I don't feel very worthy."

"Well, that's what happens when you work for Sebastian Smythe," Marley said, passing by the cubicle.

"Preach," Artie agreed, joining Marley.

"Hummel, get in here!" Sebastian yelled, making everyone flinch. Kurt sighed loudly and got up. Walking into the office, he found papers all over the floor.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Hummel, I need two things from you right now: one, be a good assistant and pick up the papers, and two, go into the safe behind the printer and get me my passport."

"Yes, sir," Kurt mumbled, picking up the scattered sheets and placing them nicely on Sebastian's desk. He walked into the copy room, pulled the printer out, and unlocked the safe. Inside, he found a folder with papers and a passport, and brought it back to the office.

'_Your Highness_,' Kurt thought bitterly, dropping the papers on the desk. A man knocked on the door and Kurt looked up. Immigration Services, read the badge on his jacket. Kurt knew Sebastian was from Canada, but never thought much of it.

"Mr. Smythe's office?" the man asked. Kurt nodded and pulled a chair over to the table.

"Oh, Mr. Schuester, it's nice to see you. How's your wife?" Sebastian put on a simpering grin as he entered the office.

"She's doing well, thank you. Your Visa has expired, Mr. Smythe," Mr. Schuester said bluntly. Sebastian paled and Kurt looked at the ceiling. "You have one week to pack and be on a plane back to Toronto."

"W-wait, okay? I-I can st-stay if I'm engaged to be m-m-married to an American c-citizen, right?" Sebastian stammered. Kurt, albeit still looking at the ceiling, was slightly amused, never having heard Sebastian sound so apprehensive.

"Well, you could, but only if that citizen agrees to the engagement and you pass the questioning, that I'm not doing, so I'll let you in on this. For you and whoever you're supposedly engaged to, you'll be asked questions about each other and if your answers don't match, you go straight back to Canada, not first-class, might I add, and the alleged fiancé will be convicted of a felony punishable by a $250,000 fine and five years in prison," Mr. Schuester explained. Sebastian's eyes darted around the room until they settled on Kurt, who was looking at anything except Sebastian.

"Kurt, honey?" Kurt's eyes widened.

* * *

_**A/N2**_: Mind leaving a review telling me if you love it, hate it, or whatever?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_: Fortunately, for all parties who like this, I already finished Chapter 2.

* * *

"Kurt, honey?" Kurt's eyes widened. "Come here a moment, will you?" Sebastian cooed. _Oh dear Gaga_, Kurt thought, moving over next to Sebastian. "Here he is, Mr. Schuester, my fiancé."

"That's right," Kurt choked, deciding to play along. "I love you so much, Seb." Mr. Schuester looked skeptical as the two pretended to murmur sweet nothings to each other.

"You owe me big for this," Kurt hissed into Sebastian's ear.

"Aren't you just the cutest?" Sebastian whispered. Kurt slipped a hand behind Sebastian's back and pinched his side, making the brunet jerk. "Aw, he likes to touch me." Kurt's eyes turned into a death glare. "I'll deal with you later," he grumbled.

"Sure you will, _baby_," Kurt teased, pinching Sebastian again.

"Good luck." Mr. Schuester left the room.

Kurt pushed himself away from Sebastian. "What the hell are you thinking? I will not risk going to jail for you," he snapped.

"You will if you ever want to work in New York again," Sebastian retorted.

"If the rest of New York is full of rich, deceitful douchebags like you, I don't think I would," Kurt huffed. "Besides, being fake-married to you is like watching Miley Cyrus do nothing but twerk for the rest of my life."

"At least I'm better to look at." Kurt scoffed and stormed out of the office.

"Kurt, where are you…going?" Nick started to ask but Kurt went right past him and out the door. Nick looked at Sebastian, who was at his office door, looking a little sad, something he'd never seen on his boss' face.

* * *

"Hummel, wait!" Sebastian called. Kurt was sitting in front of the Central Park fountain, his head in his hands. "Just listen to me, okay?"

"I've stood and listened to you treat me and everyone else in that office like shit for the past three years. Why should I listen now?" he demanded, glaring at Sebastian.

"Look, I know you have a nearly-complete novel. Don't look at me like that; I know everything that goes on in there." Kurt looked scandalized. He _was_ writing a novel, but the only other person who knew about it was Nick. "If you do this for me, I will publish it."

"With _my_ name on it?"

Sebastian sighed heavily. "Yes, with your name on the cover. Now, will you accept this engagement ring?" He pulled a box from his jacket pocket.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you expect me to fake-marry you. Get on one knee," Kurt said, smirking. Sebastian looked at him distastefully and complied.

"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" he asked.

"I don't know." Kurt pretended to mull it over. "You haven't exactly been the greatest boyfriend," he said loudly enough for other park patrons to hear.

"Sebastian Smythe has a _boyfriend_?" a passing girl whispered to her friend; the two looked on in curiosity.

"I heard he was a player, sleeping with every guy he meets," the other girl said.

"Must you do this to me?" Sebastian growled.

"Yes," Kurt replied; he was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Just accept the stupid ring," Sebastian hissed. "Just know that if I go down, you're going with me."

"I do." Kurt stuck his hand out and Sebastian slipped the ring on. Passerby applauded and took pictures with their phones.

"TMZ is going to have a field day and it'll be all your fault," Sebastian groaned.

"Glad to help," Kurt smiled. Sebastian stood up and ran a hand over his face.

* * *

Kurt returned to the office to find his co-workers staring at him in shock and curiosity.

"You're marrying _Sebastian_?" Nick and Ryder cornered Kurt in the break room.

"Guys, you don't want to know," Kurt replied.

"Well, Kurt, the eternal question is _why_?" Ryder grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and shook him. "You're the one who's probably suffered the most. _Why_?"

"Hummel, we're going to miss our flight. Let's get the hell out of here," Sebastian said, pulling Kurt out the door. Kurt waved to everyone on his way out.

"So what don't I already know about you do I need to know for the questioning?" Kurt asked as the two drove to the airport.

"I was a slut in high school?"

"Figured that one out the second you started hitting on both Ryder and Jake when you hired them," Kurt mumbled.

"What about you? Any dirty high school gossip? Ex-boyfriends, anything?"

"There's this one guy." Kurt wasn't looking at Sebastian. "His name was Blaine and we went out for three years before…I-I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Okay, well, in high school, aside from being the huge slut, I was also captain of the Glee club," Sebastian continued. "We were called the Warblers. We were amazing."

"Wait a minute, the Dalton Academy Warblers?" Kurt's eyes widened as he stared at Sebastian.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh my goodness," Kurt muttered to himself. "This isn't happening. My boss-slash-fake-fiancé is, okay, _was_ my Glee club competition."

"You were in a Glee club too?" Sebastian looked interested, glancing over at Kurt.

"I went to McKinley High," Kurt said.

"Hold on, the New Directions' countertenor…holy shit! You?!"

"Why do you make it sound like such a bad thing? Who knows if I can even still sing that high?" Kurt was going through the memories of being at NYADA with Rachel.

"The Warblers were partially why I hired Nick," Sebastian was saying. "Let me think, you probably already know this, but my middle name is Bennett. And yours is Elizabeth, after your late mother, who passed away from lung cancer when you were eight. Your father remarried when you were sixteen to the mother of the guy you had a crush on, Finn Hudson, who was the male lead of your Glee club and is now married to Rachel Berry, currently the highest-paid Broadway actress."

"How do you know all this?" Kurt was surprised. "I am pretty sure that _that_ is not in my files."

"I have my sources," Sebastian replied, smirking slightly.

* * *

The flight to Lima took forever to board, so Kurt and Sebastian sat in first class, continuing their questioning of each other.

"What's your family like?" Kurt asked. "You never talk about them."

"My mother, she's very social. She's always out to a party or some engagement," Sebastian said. "My father, he's an uncertified, poorly skilled doctor. I was left to my own devices and, at age sixteen, I discovered a gay bar about twenty minutes from my house, so I went."

"You were neglected?" Kurt felt sad; he had no idea.

"Well, not intentionally, like those kids whose parents are just too lazy to pay attention to them. Mine were just too busy," Sebastian mused, looking at the floor. "It was my mom's idea to send me to Dalton. She thought it would do me some good to be around other rich kids. My first friends there were Nick and this guy named Jeff. They drove me completely insane, but they were always there for me. I always wonder what happened to Jeff."

"Blond hair, blue eyes, likes to laugh?" Kurt arched an eyebrow. Sebastian nodded. "He works at the Starbucks across the street from us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I see him every morning. He runs my order first," Kurt said, smiling.

"I should go see him when we get back," Sebastian noted.

"How old were you when you figured out you were gay?"

"I was eleven and I realized that, thanks to the internet, I liked looking at boys," Sebastian said. "I still liked girls too at the time because there was this one girl in my class, Cherish; I had this huge crush on her, but then I transferred schools and in eighth grade, there was another girl named Lauren, who I danced with at the formal, but I soon found out that she had a boyfriend and it was then and there I swore off girls. What about you?"

"According to my dad, he said when I was five, I asked for a pair of sensible heels for Christmas, so there was _something_." Sebastian smiled, this time genuinely, at this.

"The doors are closing. Have a nice flight," the stewardess said through a microphone.

"Ready to meet my family?" Kurt asked.

"Ready as I'll probably ever be," Sebastian agreed.


End file.
